


i had no clue

by professorrjlupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorrjlupin/pseuds/professorrjlupin
Summary: Nico didn't know he had a crush on Will until Percy realized for himself.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	i had no clue

Percy and Nico were an odd pair. 

Not many people expected them to become friends. With a history of betrayal, grudges, and physical fighting, it seemed like the Fates didn’t have friendship in store for them. But, alas, the Fates are not yet acquainted with Percy Jackson’s fatal loyalty. 

Nico was the only one who understood Tartarus like Percy did- maybe more so than he let on. Percy was the first demigod Nico had met, the one who introduced him to the mythological world. They were the only big three kids at camp and shared much of the same burdens that came with that title. Despite everything against them, Percy knew he wanted to be Nico’s friend. 

It began with eating meals together. During the last month of summer, all the big three kids from both camps sat at the Poseidon table, and Percy made sure Nico was there. He always sat on the edge, squeezed against Hazel on the other side of the table, but at least he was there. 

Then, Percy progressed with The Awkward Conversation. It’s capitalized because it’s a proper noun, like the Renaissance or the Constitution. The conversation was so awkward it became a significant historical event. Percy would tell his children about it one day. But the conversation needed to be had in order for the friendship to be concrete. If they were ever going to move on from the “not my type” conversation, then they needed to have The Awkward One. 

Once that was over, the rest became easy. Sparring together, sitting together at the campfires (with the rest of the seven, of course, but they were on the same bench so Percy will count that as a win), and eventually bonding over the horrors of Tartarus together. Things were going great. 

Until the summer ended. 

Percy was determined not to let this new relationship end with August. For the first time in their three years of knowing each other, they were in a good place together. They helped each other out. 

“You can always Iris message me, you know,” Percy told him at the breakfast table. It was just them this time, as all the Romans had left yesterday. Jason had gone with them, because his school was going to be on the west coast. The whole camp had gotten used to the Romans, so everything felt subdued now that they were gone. 

“Sure,” Nico responded. 

“I’m serious, Nico. Hey, we can even have group calls with all the big three kids. That would be great, right?” 

Nico swallowed a bite of his cereal. “Yeah, okay.” His eyes quickly went somewhere behind Percy. “That sounds cool.” 

Percy turned around. “What are you looking at?” 

Nico’s brow creased, his attention turning back to Percy. “What do you mean?” 

Percy turned back around. “You were looking at something behind me.” 

“Was not.” 

“Was  _ too.”  _

“Calm down,” Nico said, eating another spoonful of cereal. 

Percy was confused, but was able to change the subject. He started talking about Annabeth and how they could go to New Rome together if Percy could pass his classes when he noticed Nico’s gaze turn away. “Seriously, dude, what  _ are _ you looking at?” 

Nico blinked, his cheeks turning a bit red. “Nothing.” 

“No, that’s the second time.” Percy turned his whole body behind him, examining everything. 

“Percy- for the gods’ sake, stop that.” Nico’s voice was quiet, almost like he was embarrassed. What did Nico have to be embarrassed about? “I swear…” Nico’s words were suddenly dropped off as Will Solace from the Apollo cabin stood. 

Percy waved. “Hey, Will.” 

Will smiled and waved back, making his way towards them. Percy always liked Will: kind, friendly, and a damn good combat medic. He kept calm under pressure, and was always there when Percy was an idiot and hurt himself during training. They were never close, though, so why was he approaching? 

“Hi, Percy. Hi Nico.” Only then did Percy shift his body back around. 

“Hey, Solace,” Nico answered. He wouldn’t make eye contact with him. 

“I just wanted to ask you something really quick,” Will began. “You’re staying at camp now?” 

“Of course he is,” Percy answered for him. He didn’t miss Nico’s death glare. 

Will kept staring at Nico until he replied. “Yeah, I’ll be staying.” 

“Good. Because usually, on the first day of the fall quarter, all the year round campers meet up by the lake, and I was wondering if you’d want to come with us?” 

Nico blinked, then blinked again. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” He held his head up with his hand, covering half of his face. 

“Great! I’ll see you tonight after our final campfire.” Will smiled, eyes crinkling, and patted Nico on the back before heading back to his table. Which was far behind Percy. 

Then it clicked. 

“Oh my Gods,” Percy gasped. He leaned across the table. “Were you staring at  _ him?”  _

Nico’s voice was cool, but his blush was anything otherwise. “No.” 

Percy’s grin grew. “You definitely were.” 

“You can’t prove anything.” 

“You’re blushing, Nico, that explains it all.” 

“I’m not-” 

“Don’t pull that on me, your skin is whiter than paper. You’re like a tomato, dude. Wait-” If possible, Percy’s snark grew. “So  _ he’s  _ your type, then?” 

Nico’s head shot up, mouth gaping like a fish- it was a strange yet amazing look on him, since the most expression Percy has seen on him before was a smile to his sister. It only lasted a second before he dropped his head into his arms. 

“He is  _ not  _ my type,” Nico said, voice muffled. 

“Then explain  _ this.”  _

Nico sat back up, face still flushed but murder in his eyes. “We’re just friends, Percy. No feelings involved.” 

“Then why were you staring at him?” 

“Because- uh, because…” A look of strange realization dawned upon him. “I don’t know.” 

“And why couldn’t you make eye contact with him? And why were you hiding your face?” 

“Because it felt weird? I don’t know!” Nico’s hands flailed as he spoke, his voice quiet and shrieking. Percy was laughing at his friend’s mental breakdown. 

“Oh, you’re whipped.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means you’d do anything for him-” 

“That is not true-” 

“I see you in the infirmary everyday, you can’t play with me.” 

Nico dropped his head in his arms again, defeated. “Percy.” 

“Yes?” 

Nico was quiet for a solid minute. “I think I have a crush on Will,” he muttered. 

Percy paused. “Did you… not know?” 

“No.” 

His jaw dropped. “Oh, man. This is  _ hilarious. _ How did you not know?” 

“I thought…” Nico sat up and rubbed his hands across his face. “I guess I thought everybody felt this way?” 

Percy cackled, drawing the attention of a few other campers. “Well, you picked a good guy to crush on. But, really, an Apollo kid? You really go for the opposites, don’t you, Nico?” 

“I will choke you with my bare hands.” 

“It’s hard to take that threat seriously when you’re blushing under your arms.” Percy chuckled. “Can’t believe  _ Death Breath _ has a crush…” 

“Will you shut up?” 

**Author's Note:**

> and that concludes yet another installment of "niamh writes the fics they've been dying to read" 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this :) its my shortest fic yet which is... weird 
> 
> keep up w/ my writing on my tumblr! proffessorrjlupin.tumblr.com


End file.
